


Hooked On A Feeling

by jarvis_ismy_copilot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Character Bashing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Guardians of the Galaxy spoilers, M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Peter Quill, Protective guardians, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Thor Ragnarok SPOILERS, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark understands Groot, Tony fucks off to space, Top Peter Quill, iron dad & spider son, not team Cap friendly, one infinity war quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarvis_ismy_copilot/pseuds/jarvis_ismy_copilot
Summary: Tony had never expected to have a family while his parents were alive, let alone after they died. The arrival of the Avengers in his life had changed that, and for the first time in his life he felt like he belonged. He felt accepted, he related to others, thought others related to him. The Civil War changed that as well. Tony lost the only true family he had ever had, got stabbed in the back with a smile on his face, guilt lurching in his stomach while the backstabbers yelled blasphemy and blamed him for their actions.Two years later, Tony was back to his original belief that he would die alone, surrounded by his suits, bots and faithful AI, never to have a family ever again. The Guardians of the Galaxy crashlanding on his property and knocking on his door, begging for help, changed that for the second time in Tony's life. Only, they brought more than the Avengers, so much more.The story of how Tony learned to say "You're welcome" instead of "Thank you" and "I forgive you" instead of "I'm sorry".





	Hooked On A Feeling

"Friday, am I dreaming right now?"

"I am 100% sure you are not currently in the process of your REM cycle, boss."

Well, fuck him sideways and call him Jesus, Tony must have been dreaming because there was no other reasonable explanation for the sight he was witness to. Tony brought a hand up to his face and pinched his right cheek, testing to make absolutely sure he wasn't, in fact, sleeping. Sure enough, he felt the stinging pain of the pinch but nothing really changed. The band of merry idiots was still in front of him, staring expectantly (well except for the green chick, who looked seconds away from facepalming or stabbing him, he wasn't sure which one it was) and waiting for his reaction.

"Uh, I'm sorry, what? Run that by me again?" Tony blinked in confusion, gesturing with his hand for the leader --Star-Lord, he had said-- to repeat himself. This time, Tony hoped he could focus on the actual words, rather than the talking, small tree arguing with the talking, small raccoon over whether to just steal some supplies from Tony and be done with it faster or just waste time explaining themselves to a terran.

Star-Lord sighed but repeated his story with so much strained, practiced calm, Tony suspected there was a lot of experience behind it.

"We are the Guardians of the Galaxy, intergalactic heroes, known throughout the cosmos. Our ship broke down and we had to make a quick landing before more damage could be done, somewhere we could find pieces to fix the ship. Terra was the closest planet and we landed a few miles away from here in the forest. We don't ask for much, just a hand with fixing the ship then we're out of your hair."

Tony nodded in understanding. Well, as much understanding as he could, given the circumstances. Tony wasn't going to lie, the prospect of aliens crashing down on Earth because of maintenance issues was both terrifying and exciting. The man inside him, Iron Man, the one who had flown through a wormhole and destroyed an entire army of Chitauri with a nuke, was terrified to be faced with another group of aliens. Granted, they looked nothing like the Chitauri had and seemed harmless enough (or at least non-threatening. The green chick and the gray-ish guy with red marks all over his body didn't look exactly innocuous), plus there was the whole crashed alien ship in his backyard (kind of) thing. This is where the child in him, always curious and wondering about the sky, the stars and anything in between, the scientist thirsty for knowledge, and the mechanic eager to get his hands on something new and challenging came into play. Tony's hands were itching to get a feel of the Guardians' ship, to take a peek here and a peek there, trying (and obviously succeeding) to figure it out and untangle its mysteries.

Well, Tony Stark had never really been known for his self-preservation instincts anyway.

"Sure, lead the way and I'll take a look, see what I can do."

The entire team nodded, sighing in relief at Tony's positive. Green-chick lowered her sword but didn't otherwise put it away, choosing to keep it on hand and swing it every once in a while as she walked. Star-Lord led the way, Tony following closely behind while the others surrounded him either on his sides or at the back. In a way, to an outsider it must have looked like they were flanking Tony.

A couple miles away from the compound, a little ways ahead, the ship came into view. Trees had been knocked down or bent at awkward angles when the ship made contact with the land, and the ground surrounding it (but mostly near the engine) was scorched. The most obvious thing wrong with the ship was the missing right wing.

"We broke that when we landed. The wing must be around here somewhere. Drax and Groot will get right on it, isn't that right, guys?" Star-Lord supplied, punctuating the last phrase to gain the two's attention from their bickering. It seemed to Tony like everyone was bickering on this team, though nothing appeared harmful or intended to be offensive (not even from the raccoon, who had called Star-Lord a dumbass under his breath when he first presented himself to Tony as the captain). It was such a stark contrast from Tony's old team, it made old wounds crack open a bit.

"Let me show you the inside of the ship, that's where the problem is. Rocket, come with, you can explain it better than I can," Star-Lord ordered, but not unkindly. The raccoon nodded, grabbed the gun he had laid on the ground then started towards the ship's entrance. "Gamora, keep watch and please, make sure those idiots come back by the time we're finished here." The scary green alien nodded, brow furrowed in annoyance.

"Come on in, Mister..." Star-Lord trailed off, his arms open in an inviting gesture at the entrance.

"Stark. Tony. Please call me Tony, Mr. Stark is too formal," Tony replied as he stepped up on the ship. He took off his shades, tucking them away in a pocket, and stared in utter awe and bewilderment at the inside of the ship. He honestly didn't know what to look at first, his mind already running a thousand miles a minute.

"Hands to yourself, Pretty Boy. You can look but no touching," the raccoon --Rocket-- growled, brushing past Tony and going further inside the ship. Tony was too awed to pay it any mind, however he distinctly heard Star-Lord hissing at Rocket under his breath to "shut up, we need his help. It's not like you're any better". Tony turned his attention back on the captain, and the handsome blond smiled at him, albeit a bit forced after Rocket's comment.

"Don't worry, I get it. I'm protective over my stuff as well," Tony dismissed. Star-Lord nodded in relief and smiled a bit more genuinely this time. It caused an adorable pair of dimples to appear, his expression probably bright enough to light New York for a week at the very least. Tony didn't like the buzzing in his stomach at all, it was too soon.

"Oh, I should probably warn you. There's another teammate on the ship, Mantis. She stayed behind to guard the ship while we were gone. She's harmless but don't touch her, though."

Tony raised an eyebrow when the man didn't continue any further but he didn't ask more. Soon they reached the engine room, wrecked beyond imagination. It looked like a scene from Aliens ( _'dammit, Peter, and your pop culture references'_ ).

"We had, uh, a bit of a fight in here. Maybe why the ship malfunctioned when we made our exit," the blond captain rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Rocket snorted, and Tony couldn't help himself either.

"You think?" his voice was laced with sarcasm, for once in over two years not the biting, bitter kind. It was an odd, but welcomed change. "Let me take a look around, see what is intact since that seems like the easier option."

Star-Lord snorted this time too. "Sure, whatever you need, Tony. Rocket, go with him and show him around. I'll go check up on Mantis and I'll be right back."

With the captain gone, Tony followed Rocket around the engine room. The man --raccoon, animal, alien, being?-- showed him everything, describing each thing and what it did, its components and how it worked. They went through everything, cataloguing what needed fixing and which parts were required for each of them. The technology wasn't that different from Earth technology; the mechanisms were pretty much the same, as well as the basic way they worked and their purpose. Most of the parts could easily be replaced with Earth ones, though for a few Tony had no idea what to replace them with until the Guardians could sail the Galaxy so that they could find a place to get exactly what they needed. Rocket mentioned he had a few spares, but not nearly enough considering the damage. Tony would just have to work with what he had. He planned on analyzing at least one of Rocket's spare parts to gauge out what he needed to replicate them. He would have to ask T'Challa for materials and Princess Shuri for input, as well as Bruce (when he came back tonight from his trip to Wakanda).

When Tony and Rocket finished, they went back the way they came, chattering excitedly about what they were going to do and how. Tony, unexpectedly, found a great conversationalist in Rocket, who was extremely smart and good at what Tony liked best: building shit. It was refreshing to have someone else beside Bruce and Peter (and occasionally T'Challa's sister, but very rarely) to talk science to.

"I see you've become fast friends already," Star-Lord grinned from the doorway. A woman was standing next to him, though, and she got Tony's attention quickly what with her big, bug-like eyes and antennae protruding from her head. Her body language was soft, harmless and an aura of calmness and peace came off her in waves. It was odd, but looking at her put Tony at ease somewhat.

"He's alright," Rocket grumbled, pushing Star-Lord aside to move away, disappearing out of the engine room.

"That means he likes you in Rocket language," the captain grinned wider. His teeth were white and perfect (which baffled Tony since hello? Space? Dental hygiene didn't seem like a priority but damn it if those teeth didn't look like they came out right of a Playboy magazine), that boyish grin so adorable and endearing Tony feared he might get cavities from the sweetness.

"He's not so bad either," Tony coughed, trying to get his bearings and not let himself be affected by this handsome alien.

"This is Mantis, by the way," Star-Lord gestured to the woman, who smiled warmly at Tony if a bit awkwardly, like she wasn't used to it (which, for all Tony knew, was the truth).

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Tony extended his hand for a shake. Before Mantis could have a chance to extend hers as well, Star-Lord intervened, grabbing Tony's hand instead.

"No touching, sorry. She can, uh, feel other people's feelings and we try not to do it without their consent or only if it's a matter of life and death."

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. It's alright. It's still nice to meet you. My name is Tony Stark, call me Tony," Tony told Mantis kindly, smiling in her direction. She nodded and smiled a bit more naturally.

"I am pleased to meet you as well, Tony. You seem like a great, kind man."

The compliment burned Tony like an iron. It was so unexpected, unwarranted and out of the blue it left him exposed in front of these two aliens he had just met. Shaking himself and trying to dismiss it ( _'They just need me, that's why they're playing nice. It doesn't mean anything'_ ) Tony took his hand out of Star-Lord's grip and smirked, plastic emotions back in place, stronger as ever.

"Don't let appearances deceive you." Tony fished his shades out of the pocket they had been tucked away in and put them on his face. He didn't miss Star-Lord's frown.

They exited the ship, where Gamora, Rocket, Groot and Drax were waiting for them. Next to the team lay the broken wing of the ship, wrecked beyond repair. Tony pulled his phone out of his pocket and added _"wing"_ to the list of things in need of fixing.

"Well, let's go then," Tony clasped his hands together, looking at the Guardians. They frowned, obviously confused.

"Go where?" Gamora was the one who asked.

"Back to the compound, duh. This is going to take a couple of weeks to fix at the very least, so you've got to stay somewhere."

"We could just crash in the ship, Tony. You're already helping us with fixing it and getting back home, we don't want to impose," Star-Lord spoke up, his face twisted in something like shame, apology and gratitude all in one. The others' expressions weren't far off either and it puzzled Tony. Why were these people being apologetic? He had an entire compound all to himself and more than enough money to house them _and_ fix their ship. Oh, that must be it! They didn't know he was rich.

"I'm a billionaire, I can handle it. Don't worry," Tony replied, as if that answered everything. And from Tony's point of view, it did.

Their expressions worsened, if that were possible.

"So? You're still being kind enough, we shouldn't take it for granted. Just because you have money doesn't mean your help is invalid."

Well, that put Tony at a loss. He was confused and stuck, awestruck by these strangers' behaviour. He wasn't used to this kind of treatment; after all, the team had never thanked him or apologized for messing things up and letting Tony deal with the aftermath --be it material or emotional.

"I..thank you. I mean, you're welcome," Tony hurried to correct himself. Man, he wasn't used to this. "But still, I insist you come with me. The compound is huge and empty, there are lots of rooms for all of you. And I'd..appreciate the company," Tony added a little shamefully, ashamed to show weakness in front of these people.

"Well okay then," Star-Lord's face softened. "Team, grab your stuff and let's go."

Said team nodded their heads and voiced their agreements, returning to the ship to pack some things to take with them. Tony waited patiently for them to do that, then led the way back to the compound, all the while trying to get a grip on himself. His heart felt lighter, warmer somehow, a nice warmth having settled in his stomach. It was equally familiar and welcomed as it was ugly and bearing memories Tony wished would go away and remain forgotten. Getting attached to this ragtag group of aliens would only spell trouble and serve to leave Tony hurt and alone all over again. Not this time, Tony had sworn it wouldn't happen. Never again.

"This is it. Mi casa es su casa or whatever. Friday, this nice lady here and my favourite girl, will help you make your way around and find yourselves rooms. Any questions you have, address them to her. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to attend to," Tony said hurriedly the minute they stepped inside and dashed away, heading for his workshop, before any of his guests had any time to register what he said or react.

"Fri, be a good girl and tint the windows for me," Tony said as soon as he entered the workshop. She did as told and Tony sighed, collapsed on the couch in the corner and rubbed his face with his hands. This was too much for one day. Hell, it was too much for a year if not ten. The itch to get a drink was strong, so very strong his throat was burning with the desire to be soothed by the bitterness of alcohol. But he resisted it, he stood his ground and pushed it aside.

"Dum-E, make daddy one of those awful green shakes of yours," he said instead. Whenever he felt the need to get a drink, he shoved a glass of green goo down his throat, which helped dispel the urge. Tony was five months clean and he wasn't going to throw it out the window now. And if he were being honest, the amount of alcohol he had poured into him in the year and a half preceding his sobriety was probably enough to last him a lifetime. Sometimes Tony wondered just how he was still alive and healthy; for real, he had had Friday run a scan of his body, asked Bruce for a checkup and even went to a private doctor's office to run blood tests and the like. He was perfectly healthy, even his liver, which should have been drowning in alcohol by now.

"Thanks, baby," Tony told Dum-E as he took the glass from the small bot. He patted him on the claw with his free hand and smiled softly down at his son. "Fri, call Bruce for me please."

While the phone rang, Tony took two tiny sips of the disgusting beverage, wincing and grimacing as he did so --this truly was the devil's concoction.

"Tony?" Bruce said over the phone.

"Brucie-bear! So good to hear your voice. What's up?"

"I'm on my way home." _Home_. Tony's stomach twisted in that weird, wonderful way everytime some form of appreciation or affection was in relation to him. "I think I'll be there in an hour, two tops. What's going on?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing, why does anything have to be going on for me to call you? Aren't I allowed to call my Science Bro, see how he is? I just miss you."

Bruce sighed. "Of course you're allowed, but you knew I was on my way home. Now spill, what's wrong, Tony?"

Tony hung his head and took a deep breath to stabilize himself. "Okay, fine, you caught me. We...may have some guests."

"Yeah, so? It's your property, Tony, of course you can have guests whenever you like. You don't need to tell me or ask for my approval."

"They may also be alien," Tony cringed. A beat of silence passed, the line going dead with static.

"What," Bruce's voice was flat.

"TheirshipcrashedacoupleofmilesawayfromthecompoundandtheyneededhelpsoIofferedthemaplacetostaywhileIfixtheirship," Tony got out in one breath. "Plus, they're nice. A bit odd, sure, but they're harmless. Or well, don't have any intention to kill us. You'll like them, I'm sure!"

"I'm not even mad, Tony. Surprised, maybe, although I know by now I shouldn't be. I'll meet them when I get home."

"Wait, you're not yelling at me for being irresponsible and inviting strange aliens into our home?" Tony asked puzzled.

"No, Tony. It seems like you've already run through everything yourself," Bruce sighed, full of affection. "Besides, I trust you. You wouldn't put us in danger if you really thought they were dangerous." Well, he did have a bit of a bad history with reading people (he didn't even know if he was talking about Obie or Steve here) but Tony really hadn't felt threatened by them once while in their company; not even when they knocked on his door (literally). He had been surprised, sure, and unsure whether he was dreaming or not, but not threatened. They were good guys, Tony could feel it in his gut.

"Thank you, Angry Broccoli. I would kiss you right now if I could."

"Too bad, Tony," Bruce replied, though a smile was obvious in his voice.

"Hey, have you talked to Goldilocks lately? When's he coming over?"

"Yes, actually, I have. Said he'd swing by in a few days or a week, after he's sure the remaining Asgardians are all accounted for and can get by in his absence. Thor asked if it was okay to bring Loki too."

"Yeah, sure," Tony waved his hand flippantly. "What's one reformed alien terrorist in the house. The more, the merrier."

"You know you can say no, Tony, if Loki makes you uncomfortable." Bruce's tone was soft, almost afraid to say the wrong thing or push Tony the wrong way. Tony knew he meant well, but he wished people would stop treating him with kiddie gloves, like he's as easily breakable as a glass and could crack at any moment. Rogers didn't break him, Team ~~Backstabbers~~ Cap didn't break him. If those hadn't, nothing would.

"You going to Wakanda once a month makes me uncomfortable. Not Loki coming to the compound for a sleepover with his brother." Tony knew his voice was bitter and petulant, sounding childish to his own ears, but he didn't care. Bruce knew his stance on this, so it wasn't news.

"You know why I do it. Barnes needs help and my input is helpful, if only by a little bit," Bruce replied, a weary undertone to his voice. "I don't like it any more than you do. You know how angry even thinking about two years ago makes me, let alone seeing any of them. I should've been there, maybe I could've made them see reason or at least smacked some sense into them with the help of the other guy."

"I know, Bruce.. I do. But that doesn't mean I have to like it," Tony grumbled, swirling the remains of his green shake in the glass before gulping down the rest.

"You said yourself that you hold nothing against Barnes, and that he should get help. I'm just helping speed things up."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry for being annoying with this."

"You're not annoying, Tony. You have every right not to like the situation and voice it. Just don't blame yourself for it, _any of it._ "

Tony was quiet, choosing not to say anything instead of lying. He was so tired of lies, of putting up masks every day and switching between them to suit every situation or person, of holding plastic smiles on his face for too long or faking laughter and confidence when on the inside he was bleeding. So he stayed quiet.

Bruce understood nonetheless. "I'll be home soon, Tony. See you in an hour."

"Bye," Tony said and gestured for Friday to cut the call. She did, which left Tony in complete and utter silence. Well, he had an hour to get a grip on himself and inform the others about Bruce, give them a little run down about him and warn against the Hulk. But that could wait. An hour was a long time. Tony could stay behind, hidden in his workshop for just a little while longer.

* * *

  
"Uhm, what just happened?" Peter asked after Tony dashed off in a hurry. He took a look around, taking in the sleek and smooth surfaces of well, everything. The interior was completely different to how the building had looked from the outside, and despite the technology and pieces of machinery scattered everywhere, it wasn't overbearing. It felt homey, welcoming, if a bit unused. Peter had a feeling this place was a bit unlived in.

"Who cares? Let's check this place out, see what we can snatch," Rocket grumbled, already starting to look around. Gamora kicked him in the shins, prompting a string of curses from Rocket's mouth.

"No touching, remember?" Peter said with a grin. Rocket grumbled some more but stayed put.

"Friday, was it?" Peter asked tentatively.

"At your service, mister Star-Lord," the AI's voice sounded from everywhere around them. Peter really had no idea that Earth technology was this advanced; here he thought a Walkman was the breakthrough of the century!

"Tony said something about rooms? Can you help us get settled in?"

"Right away. Take the elevator to your left and I'll take you to the second floor where free rooms await you and your team, Star-Lord."

"Thanks, Friday. It's Peter, by the way. Star-Lord is more my superhero name." Gamora snorted and Rocket said something that resembled "more like dumbass name" under his breath. Peter ignored them, puffing his chest and feeling proud of his totally badass name.

"As you wish, Peter."

Peter motioned for the team to follow and they all clambered into the elevator. It was a tight fit, what with Drax's huge form and Gamora's sword, but they made it work. Rocket refused to be carried by anyone but didn't really put up much of a fight when Mantis picked him up and stroke his fur gently. Groot hung on to Drax's shoulder, looking at the interior of the elevator with wonder and childish glee while Peter watched as the doors closed and they started their ascent.

"Welcome to your floor, Guardians. Choose your rooms as you see fit, and let me know if you need anything else. The kitchen is on the third floor, as well as the common sitting room and a game room. Welcome to Avengers Compound."

"The what now?" Rocket asked.

"I am Groot?"

"My apologies, you do not know who the Avengers are?"

"Should we?" Peter asked, walking down the hall and peeking in each room, surveying everything.

"The Avengers is a group of remarkable people fighting together when humanity needs them to fight the battles that they never could. It was founded six years ago by S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nicholas Joseph Fury when the Battle of New York necessitated boss's and his teammates' help.

"The team was originally comprised of Tony Stark, known as Iron Man, Captain Steve Rogers-Captain America, Thor-prince of Asgard, Bruce Banner-The Hulk, Natasha Romanoff-Black Widow and Clint Barton-Hawkeye. I can show you footage of the battle if you'd like."

"Sure, Friday. Just let us leave our stuff in the rooms and we'll go to the common room to watch it." Peter nodded at the others and they all chose a room, dumping their luggage quickly and heading upstairs. Once they got there they piled up on the couches and chairs, a holoscreen popping up with news footage of the battle.

They watched as Loki, Thor's brother, called up the Chitauri army through the portal and the ensuing fight. Friday supplied them with private camera feeds from the former STARK Tower of what went on between Tony and Loki, and soon they all sat there, mesmerized and frozen, watching Tony grab a hold of the nuke and stirring it in the direction of the wormhole. Peter's heart hammered in his chest and his breath became laboured as he watched Tony disappear and stay gone for a few seconds? minutes? He had no idea. Logically, he knew Tony had come back, had survived, because he was there now, housing them and helping restore their ship, but something ugly and painful still twisted in Peter's chest as seconds ticked by with no sign of Tony.

Then Captain America ordered for the portal to be closed but Tony still wasn't there and **_what_** was he doing? Didn't he know you never leave a man or woman behind? Just as the wormhole closed and disappeared from the bright, blue sky, a figure started getting bigger and bigger, plummeting towards the ground. The Hulk caught Tony midair, setting him on the ground, Thor ripped his faceplate off then when the brunet didn't show any signs of waking up, Hulk roared at him and startled Tony back to reality.

The footage ended there, the holoscreen becoming blank in front of them. Peter stared where the video had previously been, awed and a bit angry, but most of all reverent. Tony, with his unassuming behaviour and playful, if a bit overconfident and very much charming personality, was the same person that piloted that suit of armour, risking his life and being ready to sacrifice it to save an entire city from being leveled to the ground. Tony was more than they previously thought. He was so much more.

Peter took a look around the room at his family and found the same reverence on all of their faces. Instantly, he knew that Tony would find a place among his team, his friends, and Peter would make sure of that. No more dashing and hiding. No more thanking them for basic politeness and gratitude, no more dismissing their thanks and appreciation.

"Where are the rest, then?" Mantis was the first to break the silence that had fallen over them.

"I am afraid my protocols do not allow me to speak about that. Boss has been shaken up by the events from two years prior and he wishes to forget about them, so I advise against talking about it.

"I could... however show you some news footage and articles, as well as the ratified Accords."

"Sure, Friday," Peter replied, though he had no idea what these accords were all about.

Pages after pages, news videos and amateur clips popped up seconds later on four different holoscreens. For a moment, Peter was overwhelmed and had to look away for a bit then get back to it. They started going through everything, reading articles aloud for the rest of the team to hear and watching the videos one by one until every puzzle piece fell into place, giving them a clear picture of what had happened. Oddly, it left Peter feeling angry over the unfairness of it all, indignant that despite Steve Rogers' mistakes Tony had been the one to take the hit for everything, had been blamed and forced to fix the disaster left in their wake.

"Thank you, Friday, for that," said Peter when everything had been read and reread, watched and analyzed. The AI wiped the sources of information from the holoscreens and put them away after.

"Where is Tony now?" Gamora was, surprisingly, the one to ask that. Peter looked inquisitively at his teammate, trying to find what she was thinking or feeling. It, of course, turned out to be as hard as staring at a wall and attempting to have a conversation with it; her body language betrayed nothing, her face was as neutral as ever, and her voice didn't waver in the slightest, giving away no emotion. Which is what told Peter she had been affected by the news maybe more than Peter, if not just as much, and was bottling up her emotions for later use.

"Boss is in his workshop in the east wing. He doesn't wish to be disturbed. You have food in the refrigerator or you can order from somewhere, the bill will be on his name. If you want to order in, I can assist you."

Peter sighed. Of course Tony was paying. Peter had a feeling Tony was used to being needed for his money and tech, which is why he was giving it away like it was candy on Halloween. They would just have to try harder to show their host how grateful they were and that he was under no obligation to house them, fix their ship, _and_ pay for their food.

They ended up ordering six different kinds of pizza, settling for something simple that Peter knew for sure the team would like (and kind of the only food he remembered from his childhood). He kept glancing at the elevator, hoping Tony would step out of it every time he did. He didn't want to bother the man when he obviously needed his space, but Peter couldn't ignore the anger and sadness he felt for Tony. He just hoped Tony would come down soon and he could have a chance to show the genius they weren't like the Avengers, that they wouldn't take him for granted.

* * *

  
"Bruce Banner has entered the compound and is now heading to the workshop, boss."

"Thanks for the heads up, Fri. Let him in straight away."

Tony continued scrolling through his Twitter from his place on the couch, waiting for Bruce to come up. He kind of, maybe, definitely forgot to let the Guardians know about Bruce since he had holed himself up there for the past hour or so, and only remembered now. Oh well, he could tell them when they met Bruce.

Tony heard the sliding doors swishing before Bruce's footsteps, and so turned around to regard the man before getting up and going to meet him halfway. Bruce smiled tiredly at Tony and hugged him for a minute or so. Tony leaned into the hug, circling Bruce's waist with his arms and holding on tightly. The scientist smelled like his cologne mixed in with a sterile smell and something that Tony linked to Wakanda, a specific smell of the place --not entirely unpleasant, just unfamiliar and bearer of just the tiniest reminder of Rogers and Co. They parted slowly but kept their gazes on each other, taking the other's appearance in. Bruce looked put together, but his exhaustion was evident in the sagging of his shoulders and the dark circles under his eyes.

"I'm glad you're home," Tony told him then took a seat back on the couch. Bruce joined him and smiled.

"I'm glad to **be** home. So, where are the aliens?" Bruce asked looking around.

"I'm not hiding them in the Iron Man suit, Bruce, stop looking here," Tony laughed. "They're in the west wing, second floor or third. They're sleeping on the second."

Bruce nodded. "I'll take a shower and then I want to meet them. Plus, I'm starving and I know for sure you haven't eaten either."

"Sure, Brucie-bear. Tell Friday when you're done and meet me in front of the elevator."

Bruce dipped his head in acknowledgement then gathered his duffel bag from where he had left it in front of the workshop and left for his room. Tony got up and stretched, preparing himself mentally to be surrounded by these people again. It wasn't that he didn't like them --it was actually the opposite. He liked them. They were nice, grateful, kind, treated him with respect and it just was too much to digest yet. He wasn't used to this. Sure, Bruce was a good friend, his closest right next to Rhodey, but their friendship, like his with Rhodey and with Pepper, was very easy going, not expecting anything from the other but still doing everything for them. There was mutual respect and understanding without there being any need to voice it or show it in a certain way. It just was.

"Dr. Bruce is waiting for you, boss," Friday's voice broke his train of thought. Tony shook himself off then shut down the lights in the workshop and exited, meeting Bruce at the elevator.

"Are you ready?" he asked the man as they started walking to the west wing, where the others were.

"I suppose," Bruce replied, a little guarded.

"Trust me, you aren't," Tony laughed.

It didn't take them long to reach the west wing and call an elevator to bring them up to the third floor where Friday informed the Guardians were. When they arrived, the team was gathered in the sitting room on couches and armchairs, eating through what looked like 5 boxes of pizza --no, 6, Drax had one in his lap-- and drinking Coke. They were laughing as they watched Groot attempt to eat a slice of pineapple pizza, though Rocket was making faces.

"Why would you put pineapple on pizza? This is the first time I've ever eaten it and even _I_ can tell you it's blasphemy."

"Oh for hell's sake, Rocket, it's not that- Oh, Tony, hi. Glad you came. Here, have some pizza," Star-Lord said when he noticed Tony standing in front of the common room, watching with awe and a bit of nostalgia the scene unfolding.

"Thank you, Star-Lord."

"It's Peter in my spare time," the man grinned, full of himself but not in an obnoxious way. Tony found himself smiling back and nodding.

"Peter. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Bruce stepped out from behind Tony, looking at all of them with surprise and his usual shyness. He waved awkwardly at the Guardians. "This is my good friend and partner in crime, Doctor Bruce Banner."

"A pleasure to meet you, Dr. Banner," Peter greeted in a friendly manner.

"Dude, he's the green thing," Rocket whispered not so subtly to Peter. The captain gritted his teeth and shut his eyes long-sufferingly. Gamora kicked him in the legs.

"Yes, that is me," Bruce replied, a shy smile on his face. He adjusted his glasses and continued, "Though I prefer to go by just Bruce."

The Guardians nodded and smiled, trying to get over Rocket's input.

"Well, let's eat, Frankenstein. There's pizza, you can't say no to pizza."

The pair went and took a seat each around the Guardians, Tony ending up next to Peter with Bruce next to Gamora. He took a slice and bit into it, trying and failing to suppress a moan at the taste; he hadn't eaten in a few hours (or was it two days?) and the taste of pizza on his tongue was a blessing. The alien team stared at him for a few seconds before they blinked and burst into laughter. Tony joined them, feeling more comfortable already.

They fell into easy talk, chattering and joking around with each other. Despite having met them today, not once did Tony feel like he was an outsider. It was as if he had been part of their team since the beginning and Tony wanted to hold onto that feeling of affection and belonging for the rest of his life. He didn't miss the looks Peter kept throwing at Tony when he thought he wasn't looking, but he brushed it off as curiosity --Tony hadn't told them much about himself, after all. Come to think of it, he wondered how they even knew about the Hulk. Maybe they had looked things up with Friday's help when Tony pulled a Houdini on them.

Either way, as the night progressed it was clear to Tony that Peter's looks meant more than just pure curiosity. At some point Tony accidentally leaned into him during a laughing fit at Drax's terrible interpretation of a figure of speech, and instead of pushing him away or leaning back, Peter rested his chin on Tony's shoulder and continued like that for the rest of the night, smiling innocently at Tony whenever he glanced at him. Afterwards, Peter took Tony's hand in his, rubbing his thumb or fingers occasionally in a soothing pattern. Tony didn't mind the attention though, and allowed himself to revel in the physical touches for the night.

When people started getting tired, with Bruce being the first to retire after his long flight from Wakanda, Tony got up from his seat as well, stretched and went for the elevator to go to his room on the first floor. He nodded at Peter and bid him goodnight with a smile.

"Goodnight, Tony," Peter replied softly just as Tony stepped out of the elevator and onto his floor. Tony was still in daze throughout his nightly routine, buzzing with happiness and warmth. That night he got in bed content, feeling calmer than ever, at peace with his life for once. Maybe it wasn't all so bad after all.

* * *

  
The next week went on in the same manner. Rocket joined Tony in the workshop where together they built the parts the ship needed. Tony was fascinated beyond measure with every little piece of machinery and every detail or explanation Rocket gave him. Though engineering wasn't really Bruce's field, he joined them whenever his schedule allowed, listening to Rocket's hilarious (and slightly alarming) stories and escapades throughout the Galaxy.

One day Peter Parker showed up after school saying he needed Tony's help with some maths homework. It was idiotically easy to solve, he did in under ten minutes and that's only because Peter's blabbering kept making him lose his train of thought, so Tony saw the lie from a mile away. Still, he allowed it and played along, then invited Peter to join them in the workshop and after to meet the rest of the Guardians over some curry (courtesy of Bruce). The kid was hyperactive, more so than usual, around the group and made fast friends with everyone. His favourites were Groot and Gamora ( _"like I needed another idiotic Peter in my life,"_ she had said with an affectionate roll of the eyes) though he found Drax hilarious if a bit intimidating and Mantis was a sweetheart who everyone loved so there weren't really any doubts about them getting along.

What surprised Tony pleasantly and made warm butterflies swim in his stomach was that Peter and Peter ( _"Peter squared!"_ the two announced in tandem when they were introduced) were getting along splendidly, big Peter giving wonderful superheroing advice to small Peter, the younger showing the older every piece of contemporary music he could find on YouTube and them just generally being funny, adorable and a complete disaster around one another. Tony was glad Quill was a good friend to Parker and had become another good, adult figure in his life besides him and May.

They made a habit to watch movies every night after him and Rocket finished in the workshop, and during breaks from building and making schematics Peter stopped by and listened to music with Tony or they talked about their favourite things, preferred colours, memories and everything and anything in between. In short, they got to know each other and grew closer. (And if a small, tiny crush on the man grew at the same time in Tony's heart then no one had to know.)

All in all, that week had been the best week in the past two years for Tony. He wouldn't have traded it for the world, and he knew that the Guardians' inevitable departure would hurt like a bitch. His options were still alternating between shutting himself up in the workshop until they left to lessen the pain Tony Stark Style, rip the bandaid off in one stroke and hope it'll heal in time, or go along with it and wish for the best while preparing for the worst. For once in Tony's life he was more inclined toward the latter.

Now, they were all sitting in the lounge, cooling off after an extremely hot day with ice cream, cold soda and hot chocolate .

_("What? It's recommended to drink hot stuff in the summer," Bruce had replied at everybody's raised eyebrows.)_

Gamora and Bruce were sitting in one armchair, with the woman perched on the armrest; their relationship had grown over the week just as his and Peter's had, and despite the initial surprise given their very different personalities, in the end it kind of made sense. Bruce did have a knack for red headed former assassins.

Rocket, Groot and Parker were on the floor, moaning about the heat and rubbing their faces on the cool tiles.

_("You'll get a cold if you keep sitting there, kid. I don't want May yelling at me for getting you sick"_

_"But the heaaaat, Mister Stark!")_

Drax and Mantis were on one of the couches with enough space between them to fit the Hulk.

_("Two bros chillin' on a couch five feet apart cuz they're not gay!"_

_"Peter, kid, stop speaking weirdo. No one understands that language."_

_"But it's a vine, Mister Stark! It's a classic."_

_"Yeah, Tony, even I know that," Quill had said cheekily.)_

On the opposite couch were Tony and Quill, the former sprawled on the couch with his head in the latter's lap. It was a nice atmosphere, familiar and familial at the same time. Tony hadn't experienced this kind of thing in years, so it was a nice change, a welcomed one.

The sky darkened suddenly, clouds gathering, thunder clapping and lightning striking outside. The swift change drew everyone's attention and Tony exchanged a look with Bruce before getting up and going outside to greet their guests.

"I am Groot."

"It's okay, buddy. I think Tony knows what it is," Quill told Groot.

Sure enough, when Tony opened the door he was face to face with Thor and Loki hanging a little ways behind him, trying to hide the sheepishness he felt but his body language gave him away. Before Tony had time to react or issue a greeting, Thor swept him up in a crushing hug.

"Brother Anthony! So good to see you!" Thor said, and Tony could feel him beaming with genuine happiness at seeing him. Warmth blossomed in Tony's chest yet again and he smiled widely when they broke apart; Thor's happiness was infectious after all and no one could stay upset with him in the same room.

"Likewise, Point Break. I see you brought Reindeer Games along. Come along, the both of you. We've got soda, ice cream, pizza in the oven and a bunch of guys for you to meet."

Thor entered joyously, brushing past Tony with a skip in his step. Loki looked at Tony for a second before nodding his head. Tony did the same and motioned for the brunet to enter then closed the door and followed behind.

"Banner! I've missed you, you know. It's just not the same without you. Valkyrie sends her regards."

"I'm glad. Tell her I said hi," Bruce replied to Thor. "She's just an acquaintance," he then told Gamora. She nodded, though a small furrow formed in her brows.

Tony came back and settled next to Quill, leaning against him just a tad. He patted the other's thigh in reassurance and Tony felt his relieved exhale.

"So, who's this dude?" Quill asked when Thor and Bruce parted from their hug as well.

"I am Thor prince of-"

"This is not a dude," Drax interrupted Thor, standing up and staring at the Asgardian in awe. " **You're** a dude, Peter. This is a _man_." His voice was full of reverence, and Tony didn't miss Parker's addition under his breath, "Man, your gay is showing." Kids these days.

"Indeed I am a man, fellow warrior. Thor, prince of Asgard. Well, what remains of it, at least. But father always said, _'Asgard is a people, not a place.'_ And who are you and your mighty companions?"

"My name is Drax the Destroyer, this ugly girl is Mantis but be gentle with her, not everyone was born with natural beauty."

"Okay, that's enough," Quill interjected, standing up. "I'm Peter Quill, superhero name Star-Lord. This awesome green gal is Gamora, and these are Rocket and Groot. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy!" Quill finished with a beam, obviously proud of himself. Tony found it adorable, especially since he had later found out from Rocket Tony had been the only one to call him Star-Lord in all seriousness.

Thor nodded seriously at Quill and shook his hand. "It's an honor to meet you, Star-Lord, Guardians of the Galaxy," he nodded at the others as well. "This is my brother, Loki. We have come for a short visit, so I hope we're not interrupting anything."

"Nah, don't worry, blondie. Plus, Peter Parker here has been dying to see you," Tony replied, inclining his head in Parker's direction. The kid was sitting straight beside Tony, having got up when the commotion outside happened, and was just staring in fanboy awe at the god. Thor turned to look at him with a smile on his face.

"Ah, Man of Spider. I have heard a great many things about you from Anthony and Banner. Though I thought you'd be taller," Thor said and extended his hand for Parker to shake.

The kid's cheeks coloured bright red and he stammered a bit before taking the hand and shaking it vigorously while beaming like a puppy up at Thor.

"It's..it's an honour to meet you, Mister Thor, sir. I have wanted to do so since I was a kid, I really am honoured to finally meet you. Do you think I could look at Mjolnir and try to lift it?" Parker asked with wide eyes, so much hope and pleading lurking inside those brown pools. Tony knew first hand the effect they had on people, and Thor didn't seem to be an exception.

"Ah, young warrior. I would give her to you if I still had her. My evil sister has snapped my hammer to pieces a few months ago, you see. You can, however, take a look at Stormbreaker, my new axe. He's quite magnificent as well. Did you know I can now call the power of the Bifrost with it? I miss my hammer but Stormbreaker is truly amazing."

The kid nodded with enthusiasm and downright squealed when he got to hold Thor's axe. Tony, however, felt sad at the news of Mjolnir's destruction. He had been so used to seeing the hammer attached to Thor everywhere, but most importantly in battle, that now it seemed like the prince was naked without it. The eyepatch he was wearing over his right eye was telling about the shitstorm he had gone through while he and Bruce had been MIA. Though Bruce had told him a few things here and there, Tony didn't know the full story since it wasn't Bruce's to tell. Tony had understood, of course.

"Sit, come on, the both of you. What do you want? Ice cream? Pizza? Soda?" Tony asked the brothers and so the rest of the day Tony spent in their company. They ate and drank and laughed, Thor told stories from his time away from Earth and the fall of Asgard (Tony respected him so much more after it, when the prince had smiled such a watery, heartbroken smile, and said everything was alright now since all the people he had managed to save were safe. It made Tony feel like his little squabble with Rogers and Co was a playground fight) and the Guardians told everyone about how they saved the Galaxy twice.

As the night was winding down to an end, Tony got up to bring all the plates and glasses to the dishwasher. Thor helped him, carrying pizza boxes and other stuff to throw in the trash then leaned against the counter to regard Tony with a sad expression.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I am sorry about what happened two years ago. Bruce showed me footage and explained in detail what went down. I want you to know I regret not having been here, and it saddens me to see them having left you alone and fallen, to take the blows of everyone's rage at the Avengers. Those are not the actions of a team."

Tony didn't know what to say. There was a lump in his throat and it felt tight and dry. He was overwhelmed by Thor's words so he just nodded. Thor brought his arms around Tony's smaller frame and hugged him tightly. The brunet couldn't hold his tears in anymore, so he just let them flow freely.

"It's not your fault, Thor. But for what it's worth, thank you. I wish things had gone better with you, too."

Thor nodded then pulled away. "Let us hope for better things to come in the future," he smiled. Tony could feel Thor's optimism entering his body and smiled as well.

"I hope so too."

Tony bid Thor goodnight then went back to the sitting lounge where Peter was still sitting on the couch, immersed in an episode of Supernatural. Tony smiled softly, his heart turning to goo at the adorable sight and plopped down on the couch beside him.

"Hey," Tony said quietly.

"Hey," Peter answered, eyes still glued to the TV.

"Is it..okay if I do this?" Tony snaked his hand in Peter's lap and took his in his own, squeezing it for a second before stopping and just holding it.

Peter finally broke his gaze from the TV, turning around to look at Tony with a wide smile. "It's more than okay. Would you mind if I did...this?" he asked then brought their joint hands up to his mouth and kissed Tony's palm. Tony's breath hitched in his throat but he nodded enthusiastically.

"More than okay," he echoed Peter's earlier statement breathlessly.

"Or this?" Peter moved a bit on the couch and dropped a soft kiss on Tony's jaw. "Or maybe this?" A kiss to his ear. "This?" A kiss to the corner of his mouth. Peter paused to look Tony in the eye, faces inches apart from each other. They were so close their breaths were mixing in and Tony could smell Peter's cologne.

"May I do this?" he asked, glancing at Tony's parted lips then back up again at his eyes. Tony nodded, "Yes," his voice tight with emotion and anticipation. His heart was hammering in his chest and his head was swimming with scattered, broken thoughts but all of that skittered to a halt the moment Peter's lips finally, finally met his own in a glorious kiss. Tony closed his eyes shut and saw white behind his eyelids the moment Peter's tongue licked his lips. Tony parted them with a soft sigh and Peter's tongue entered his mouth, mapping up every crevice, delightfully wet and warm.

They pulled apart breathless and dazed, their faces still so close to each other. Tony looked in Peter's eyes, green forests and emeralds, and thought to himself that he could probably lose himself in them for hours and he would be content.

"Bed?" Peter asked, his face a tad unsure. Tony wanted to wipe it off his face so he did with another short kiss.

"Yes, bed," Tony answered as he pulled away. He sat up, grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him up and after him to the elevator. He pressed the first floor button hastily then went back to kissing Peter. They made out on the short trip down, then they made their way to Tony's room, lips still attached. They stumbled inside and Tony only got a chance to turn on a lamp by his bedside before he got a lapful of Peter, pushing him onto the bed and crawling on top of him.

As they kissed hotly, Peter hitched Tony's shirt up to run his hands over Tony's chest, fingers brushing over the scars where the arc reactor used to be but not paying it any particular attention. Tony's hands were resting on Peter's waist, but they started going up and underneath Peter's own shirt, feeling his back muscles and abs. Tony moaned when Peter rocked his hips against his, their strained erections brushing against each other through the fabric of their jeans.

"Too many clothes," Tony got out through breathless gasps, pulling uselessly at Peter's shirt. The blond stopped kissing and groping him, which prompted a sad whine out of Tony at the loss of contact, to toss his shirt over his head, pull Tony's out as well and then start working on his pants. Tony did the same, struggling a bit more in his dazed state, but managing to do it with Peter's help.

They remained in their boxers, getting back to kissing and grinding against each other. Tony moved his hands up and down, trying to touch every bit of skin he could find while Peter started the task of leaving hickeys on Tony's neck, chest and jaw. When every inch of skin had been mapped out, Tony sneaked a hand inside Peter's boxers and wrapped it around the other man's cock. Peter groaned and moaned, burying his face in Tony's neck for a second. The genius started kissing Peter's neck gently while his hand worked Peter's hot member, going up and down and occasionally rubbing his thumb over the tip.

Tony's own erection was tenting his boxers and straining against the fabric, desperate for attention and to be left out but he was more focused on giving Peter the pleasure he seeked.

"Stop, Tony," Peter moaned in his ear and Tony did, a bit confused. "I don't wanna come yet. Need to have you."

Tony moaned at his words, feeling only a bit ashamed. He nodded then pulled Peter's boxers off of him, looking hungrily as his erection sprung up, free from confinement at last. Tony licked his lips, debating whether to give it a lick, but Peter stopped him.

"Next time, right now I really really need you."

"Alright," Tony agreed, then turned around to rummage through his bedside drawer looking for a condom and lube. He snatched them up with a triumphant cheer, making Peter laugh, and he turned around with a grin at the man. "Showtime."

"Do you want to..?" Peter asked, eyeing the condom and bottle.

"Oh no, I wanna ride that. Definitely."

"Okay," Peter laughed, shaking his head. He took the bottle of lube from Tony, squeezing some onto his palm while Tony positioned himself to give him the best access. Peter took his time loosening Tony up, especially since he hadn't done it in a while and was super tight, but they both enjoyed every second of it. After, Peter rolled the condom on his throbbing cock and settled on the bed. Tony climbed onto his lap, grabbed Peter's cock and positioned it at his entrance before sinking down on it slowly.

The pain was familiar, the nice kind of burning, and Tony reveled in it, moaning.

"Fuck, so tight," Peter groaned underneath him. Tony started moving slowly at first then picked up his pace and soon he was riding Peter like there was no tomorrow. The sound of flesh slapping against skin, moaning and grunting coming from both men filled the room, while their moving bodies were bathed in the warm yellow light of the bedside lamp.

"Oh god, you're so good. Oh Tony, so so good. Fuck, it feels amazing. Don't stop, ever."

Tony bounced on Peter's cock in a frenzy, feeling a warmth beginning to pool in his lower belly. "Never. Fuck, Quill, your cock feels so good."

Peter grabbed Tony's hips, digging his nails in the flesh while Tony bent down to kiss him again. He removed one hand from his hips, bringing it to stroke Tony's cock. It took a few well placed strokes for the knot in Tony's stomach to uncoil and snap, and he came with a cry over his and Peter's bellies. He continued to ride Peter through his own orgasm, wanting to get the blond there as well. Peter wasn't far behind Tony either and a few seconds later he came inside the condom as well, moaning Tony's name and kissing him all over.

Tony wanted nothing more than to just collapse on top of Peter but he got up off his lap, and dropped down beside him. Peter panted and tried to catch his breath for a minute then pulled off the condom and tossed it in the trashcan near Tony's bed with perfect aim. Tony grabbed his t-shirt blindly from the bed to wipe them both off then tossed it aside again, snuggling close to Peter's side and closing his tired eyes.

"This was the best sex I've ever had," Peter said after a while, breaking the silence.

"Mhm," Tony sleepily agreed.

"I hope it's not the last time," Peter added a little more silently, his words carrying meaning and emotion behind them. Tony blinked sleep away, his postcoital mind realizing this was important. He sat up straighter and looked at Peter.

"I mean, do you want to?"

"Of course, Tony," Peter replied, his face honest.

"Just..this? Or more?"

"Whatever you want. I'd prefer more, but if that's not what you want I can settle for this."

"I'm not exactly relationship material, just ask Pepper and Rogers. 'S why they left me," Tony trailed off, a familiar hurt resurfacing deep in his chest.

"Bullshit. I don't know about Pepper but Rogers left you because he's an idiot, a stuck up asshole with too high morals and his own goals, disregarding other people's safety or feelings. You're amazing, Tony, and I'd like it if you gave me a chance to show you." Peter pulled Tony closer, almost into his lap, and started stroking his dark hair, then kissing along his jaw, his forehead, cheeks, nose and then planting a sweet, chaste one on his lips. Tony absolutely melted against Peter, all doubts erased from his mind and he wrapped his arms around the younger man, cuddling him.

"Okay. More then. More is good."

"Goodnight, Tony," Peter mumbled against his hairline. He pulled the blanket over the both of them and squeezed Tony's waist, kissed his head and they went to sleep. Tony wanted to stay awake more to revel in the feelings he was experiencing and the absolute joy he was feeling, but sleep was sweeter and soon it pulled him in, breaths evening out and fanning softly against Peter's chest. Tony fell asleep feeling wanted and loved, blissful and refreshed after the best sex in his life.

* * *

  
"Mhm, stop that," Tony grumbled, voice heavy with sleep. The annoying tickling kept happening, though, and he brought up a hand to rub at his nose then opened his eyes to glare at whatever or whoever had dared wake him up but he froze. Peter was looking at him with a grin on his face and the most "heart eyes" expression Tony had ever seen. His heart swelled in his chest, making him sigh in resignation and smile back.

"I was prepared to glare at you to death, you are not allowed to look like that."

"I was born with it, baby, can't turn it off," Peter smirked. The blond started tracing lines on Tony's chest, looking fondly at him all the while.

"What time is it?" Tony asked.

"Hmm, about 9:30 I think."

Tony whistled. "Wow, that's the most I've slept in months if not years."

"You've gotta take care of yourself, babe," Peter frowned. "Can't have you collapsing from exhaustion."

"Babe?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I like that, honey," he smirked.

"You're gonna like a lot more, sugarplum."

"Gah, this is giving me cavities, Quill. Stop it."

"Never, bunny."

"I'm serious, Peter."

"No, you're not, you're smiling. You love this, you big sap. Admit it, munchkin, you're a softie who likes obnoxiously sweet pet names, domestic relationships and being the little spoon."

"...I will do no such thing."

"Admit it, cupcake."

"That's it, Quill. If you won't shut up, I'll shut you up myself."

Tony leapt at Peter, straddling his hips and holding his arms in place above his head then planted a smacking kiss on Peter's mouth. He felt the other smile into the kiss, which made him smile too, and kissed Peter harder. Eventually he released Peter's arms and he didn't waste a minute, immediately grabbing hold of Tony's hips and digging his blunt nails in the flesh he found there. It only took a well placed roll of the hips from Tony and soon they were having round two, with three following in the shower afterward.

* * *

 

"Someone's chipper today," Bruce commented two hours later after Tony'd had breakfast ( _"You've gotta eat, babe. Seriously." "Ugh, fine."_ ) and he waltzed into the workshop whistling a random tune, a huge smile on his face.

"He got laid," Rocket stated, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Maybe," Tony sang, voice light and happy.

"Finally," Bruce replied. "Now, if you can focus for a few hours on this instead of Peter's amazing skills in bed, we should get on with it."

"You wound me, Brucie-bear. I can multitask."

"Right," Rocket snorted.

"So, what is on the list today?" Tony asked.

"Well, we've pretty much finished everything easily makeable. The only things left are those rare pieces of Rocket's."

"Yeah, I've got one of each, but we need at least two more from everything. I could give them to you to take apart, but do you even have the materials and equipment to build more?" Rocket asked, eyeing the workshop doubtfully. It offended Tony a teeny, tiny bit, but even he had to admit that his workshop was underqualified for building alien tech.

"Don't worry. I know a guy who knows a gal."

"You don't mean.." Bruce trailed off.

"That's exactly what I mean, cookie crumble. Friday, be a darling and dial King T'Challa's phone number for me, please."

"Right away, boss."

"Mister Stark?" T'Challa's voice rang over the speakers into the room.

"King T'Challa, hi. I hope I'm not bothering, am I?"

"No, not at all. Shuri has asked about you lately, actually. She was wondering when she could give you more "science lessons". Her words."

"Anytime she wants," Tony laughed. "That's kind of why I called, actually."

"Oh? Do tell."

"So long story short, a group of friendly aliens called the Guardians of the Galaxy crashlanded in my backyard and they need me to fix their ship. I need someone smarter than me to help figure out how to build certain parts, and maybe you could sell me some vibranium to build them?"

There was silence over the line. It was interrupted by some muffled voices on the other end, then T'Challa spoke up.

"You're in luck, Mister Stark. Shuri is more than willing to help, just video call her when you need her and she'll assist. As for the vibranium, I do not need your money in exchange, there is enough of it here."

"But?" Tony urged, sensing a 'but' in there somewhere.

T'Challa sighed. "But maybe you could do me a small favour. We have heard of Prince Thor's presence on Earth as of late, as well as his visit to the compound. Your former teammates have requested to pay a visit as well, catching up with an old friend and such."

Tony's breathing stilled but his heartbeat picked up, heart hammering in his chest as if he were running at full speed. His palms were sweaty and clammy while he was bouncing his knees nervously.

"Tony, you're okay. Breathe," Bruce said soothingly as he laid a hand on his knee to stop his movements. Tony nodded, took a shaky breath then another and slowly came back to reality.

"I apologize if I have caused you any distress, Mister Stark," T'Challa spoke. He sighed then began again, his voice dropping the formality it had held before. "Tony, look, I understand everything you have gone through. And you have every right to be mad at them. But while I don't mind their company here, the Exvengers have become quite unbearable ever since they found out about Thor's presence at the compound. I only request a one-day visit."

Tony took a deep breath and nodded, more to himself than anything. "Okay, alright. I can do that. Tell them to come over. But only for the day. And no funny business. I own this building and if they think they can come into my house and attack me --with weapons _or_ words-- they've got another thing coming."

"Of course, Tony," T'Challa sighed in relief. "I'll send word immediately. They'll be there in an hour or two. Thank you."

"No, T'Challa, thank **you**. See you around."

"Goodbye, Tony."

"So, let's not speak of this ever, okay?" Tony cringed after Friday cut the call, turning back in his chair to look at his two companions.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, man. Fuck knows you've been through enough to justify it," Rocket shrugged. "Who's this Shuri girl anyway?"

"Just the smartest person I've ever met," Tony grinned, launching into a detailed retelling of his first meeting with the Wakandan Princess, gesticulating wildly and laughing, smiling in fondness and pride for the next generation.

Half an hour later, after they'd talked to Shuri, caught her up on the situation and had established hours for working on the pieces they needed to build, Tony decided to call it a day in the science department, asking Friday about Peter's whereabouts and heading to his room. He knocked on the door before letting himself in, and closed it soundlessly behind. Peter was sitting in his bed, head propped against the headboard, earphones in. In his hand was his Zune, that godawful abomination that gave Tony hives just by looking in its general direction. He made a mental note to replace it with one of his StarkPods.

"Hello there," Tony greeted after he crawled into Peter's bed and removed one of his earbuds. The other smiled sweetly at him and Tony's heart absolutely melted on the spot.

"General Kenobi," Peter replied with an obnoxious grin on his face. Tony groaned and smacked his boyfriend across the face with a random pillow.

"Ugh, I hate you. I never should've showed you Star Wars. Or Prequel Memes."

"What are you talking about? Star Wars and memes are the greatest thing in the history of humanity," Peter said innocently.

"I'm breaking up with you."

"It's treason, then."

"I'm serious, Quill. If you quote one more Star Wars meme at me I'm ending this relationship so fast you won't have time to say Anakin Skywalker."

"So this is how democracy dies. With thunderous applause," Peter said, bringing up a hand to his chest in mock offense, grin still in place.

"Shut up and kiss me," Tony demanded, putting a hand on Peter's chest and bringing his face closer to the other's.

"That, I can do," Peter agreed, leaning forward and dropping a sweet kiss on Tony's lips. The kiss got heated very quickly, and Tony yelped as Peter flipped him over, hovering above him. They broke the kiss for a second to catch their breaths then Peter grinned at him.

"It's over, Tony. I have the high ground."

"I HATE YOU!" Tony yelled, burying his face sideways in the pillow to hide his giggles.

"Wow, you do a pretty good impersonation of Anakin, love," Peter laughed, looking at Tony with all the love a man could muster up. Tony only glanced at his face briefly before he had to avert his eyes, because all that love was just too much. He couldn't understand how and why. The how was pretty obvious since it had only been a week and here they were, obviously in love with each other (and Tony wasn't usually one to give his heart so quickly and readily to another). The why was even more baffling. He couldn't wrap his head around why a person so lovely, so cheery, so good and pure as Peter would love Tony. Tony, who was flawed, and selfish, and arrogant, who had killed millions if not more because of his ignorance and blind belief that his weapons were doing good, who continued to cause collateral damage every time he supposedly saved the planet but who couldn't, despite that, ever step down from a fight when Earth's fate was at stake. So why, why in the world would Peter Quill, space hero extraordinaire, fall in love with Tony Stark, the Merchant of Death?

"Unit for your thoughts?" Peter asked, snapping Tony from his doubts and self deprecating thoughts. He dropped down next to Tony, pulling him to his chest and spooning him from behind. Tony snuggled closer, grateful not to be looking at Peter's face in that moment.

"My old team is coming over in an hour or so."

Tony felt Peter tense behind him and his arm tightened around his waist but other than that he didn't say anything.

"They heard Thor's here and wanted to pay a visit. T'Challa asked me as a favour, and he _is_ giving me vibranium to fix your ship so I couldn't bring myself to say no."

"Fuck that. I'll find something else to build it with, you don't have to be subjected to this because of that," Peter's voice was steely, so cold and emotionless, Tony was taken aback. It was such a drastic change from a minute ago, and not for the first time it left Tony wondering just what exactly was lurking inside that pretty head of Peter's. He knew, broadly, about Peter's past and the whole Ego fiasco, but Peter had been so nonchalant and dismissive about it, Tony had forgotten for a second how he did the same and that it didn't mean anything.

"No, I need to do this."

"Tony-"

"No, Peter, hear me out. I've been hiding from them without even realizing it for the past two years. You know about the phone Rogers left me. I could've called him or I could've thrown it away. I did neither. Wanna know why? Because I was afraid. I was afraid of forgiving them and crawling back to them, but I was afraid of turning a new page and cutting things off for good, too. Because they were family, Peter. And then they weren't. So I wasn't brave enough.

"But now I am," Tony breathed deeply to ground himself. "You've showed me a lot, most importantly how friends, how _family_ treats each other and how it's a two-way thing. And now I know, though it's still so hard to comprehend, that I belong and I am loved and wanted, that people respect me."

"I love you," Peter said, kissing Tony's neck softly. "I know it's way too soon to be saying that, but I don't care. It's how I feel and I need you to know that. So I love you, Tony."

Tears gathered at the corners of Tony's eyes and spilled over his cheeks like rivulets. He sniffled softly and turned around in his boyfriend's arms to regard him, analyzing his face. He took Peter's face in his hands and a watery smile formed on the genius' face, before he laughed gleefully.

"I love you, too, Peter. God, I love you so much."

Peter wrapped an arm around Tony's waist and kissed him soundly on the lips, slow and lingering, taking his time to explore Tony's mouth, caressing every spot with his tongue and making sure he could convey all of his love to Tony through that one kiss.

"So, what were you listening to?" Tony asked once they broke apart and Tony settled snuggly at Peter's side, one hand over his stomach and one of Peter's around Tony's shoulders.

"Just some new bands the kid showed me. Here," he offered one of the earbuds to Tony and they started listening to Peter's new playlist for the next hour. When the Exvengers finally arrived, announcement courtesy of Friday, Tony's heart was beating erratically in his chest, but Peter's soothing presence and gentle hand on his lower back helped calm him and ground him in the present. He took a deep breath and nodded, more to himself than anything.

"Okay, let's do this."

"If you ever feel out of it, just squeeze my hand and I'll happily deck Rogers across the face before sweeping you off your feet and taking you to my room," Peter offered, only half joking.

Tony laughed weakly. "Thank you, love, but I think I'll manage. Though maybe if Captain Righteous gets on my nerves too much you can have a go at his face."

They took their time getting downstairs, in the lobby where Team Cap was waiting. Thor and Loki, as well as Bruce and Gamora were already down there, waiting as well for Tony to show up and open the doors. Tony felt a bit childish to keep them waiting outside until he arrived, but this was his home, they were fugitives, and after two years ago he wasn't taking any chances, especially with the powder keg the Guardians were.

Tony continued walking alone, leaving Peter with the rest while he went up to the glass doors, taking a look at his former family. Rogers looked good, though he was wearing a beard now and his hair was longer, slicked back. Romanoff was impassive as usual, the only change in her appearance being the white blond hair which was an abomination by Tony's standards but he kept that to himself. That Wilson guy looked just like last time Tony had seen him, and he had to fight down the urge to punch him in the face right then and there for what had happened with Rhodey (despite the fact that, technically, it had been Vision's fault). Wanda, Clint and Scott Lang weren't present, oddly enough, but that only worked to Tony's advantage anyway --the less, the merrier.

"Friday, open the doors," Tony ordered after the nanosecond he needed to analyze each one of them and prepare himself for what was to come.

"Tony, hi," Rogers said, his voice annoyingly cold, not lacking its usual 'mightier than thou' attitude.

"Rogers, Wilson, Romanoff. Good to see you," Tony lied through his teeth, tone cordial and smile glacial. "Come on in, I bet you're dying to see Thor." He didn't wait for their reply, if there even was any, choosing to turn around and walk back to his real family. Rocket, Groot, Mantis and Drax had come down as well, and the Guardians and Bruce were all huddled together, sending various degrees of the stink eye to the three following Tony. They made a united front against Team Backstabbers, obviously ready to jump to Tony's defense (or offense, he wasn't sure yet) at the slightest change in attitude coming from them. It put Tony's mind at ease, though the shaking in his left arm was still a pain to hide from unwanted eyes.

Thor stepped forward, leaving Loki alone behind him, and greeted the others.

"Avengers, good to see you again."

To any other person, the greeting might have seemed genuine, even a bit over the top with the crushing hugs. To Tony, however, it was painfully obvious Thor was faking it. He hadn't had time to talk to Thor about the team coming over, instead choosing to leave that task to Bruce, but their conversation last night made Tony aware of the hard feelings the god harboured against the others for not standing together and for fighting against one of their own. Seeing the cutting smile Thor sent the others made a vindictive one form on Tony's face.

"Alright, as soon as the hugging and kissing is over with, let's go to the lounge," Tony announced. "The sooner we get this over with, the easier I can fall asleep tonight," he added in an undertone to the others. Tony saw Loki smirk and nod at him out of the corner of his eye, gesturing at the dagger he kept hidden in his sleeve, pointed at the former Avengers. Tony was surprised to see that he had Loki on his side as well, especially considering his history with betraying family, but people changed, Tony mused, so maybe he ought to give him a chance. Tony nodded back.

"Boss, Peter Parker has just called and requested I ask permission for him to visit. Says he needs help with physics homework," Friday announced while they were in the elevator. Tony glanced at Peter, silently asking for his opinion. Personally, Tony didn't want the kid around now that the others were here as well, especially with the possibility of an argument arising. On the other hand, having him here would soothe Tony and make him feel safer. Peter shrugged and nodded so Tony sighed then answered.

"Permission granted. Tell him to come to the common room and let him know we have company."

They arrived on the third floor before Thor and the others, and Tony went up to the liquor cabinet, grabbing a bottle of whatever alcohol he could find and pouring himself half a glass. He didn't want to start drinking again, but he could make an exception this one time, considering the circumstances.

The others arrived shortly after, spilling from the elevator and taking a seat on one of the couches farthest from the Guardians. Tony took his glass with him, taking a small sip as he walked, and walked towards the sitting area. Something in Rogers seemed to brighten at the sight of Tony before the guy visibly had to force himself to hide it and put on the usual All American Hero act, but Tony chose to ignore it and made a bee line for Peter and the others, taking a seat between his boyfriend and Mantis. The girl laid a soothing hand on his thigh, relieving him of some of his anxiety, which made Tony smile gratefully at her; she just continued to look serenely at him, eyes wide with curiosity and kindness.

Glancing at the three outsiders, Tony noticed how Rogers' gaze steeled somewhat, an odd expression on his face --something like jealousy and anger, maybe-- and how they all stuck out like a sore thumb, awkward and uncomfortable surrounded by familiar (and highly unfriendly) faces and strangers alike. _'Good,'_ Tony thought, _'Let them stew.'_

"Well, this is awkward," Peter said. It made Tony burst into laughter and Peter grinned boyishly at him, happy to have lifted a bit of weight off his shoulders.

"I think introductions are in order," Thor followed, a small smile on his face.

"Oh, we know who they are," Rocket said, vitriol palpable in his voice. The passive-aggressive way Gamora chose to sharpen her sword right at that moment didn't sent any other different vibes either. Tony hid his smile behind his glass as he took another sip.

Peter looked questioningly at him, but Tony waved him off, assuring him it wasn't anything serious. Peter nodded.

"We don't," Romanoff replied, voice cutting. It did nothing to intimidate the Guardians, however, and Gamora stopped sharpening her sword for a second without looking up before continuing again.

"These are the mighty warriors of space, the Guardians of the Galaxy," Thor announced proudly.

"Galaxy? So T'Challa wasn't fucking around when he said Stark had aliens at the compound," Wilson whistled with no trace of animosity in his voice (as if the way the Guardians looked wasn't a dead giveaway). It didn't make Tony want to punch him any less.

"Guardians? What exactly are you guarding the galaxy from?" Rogers asked. He sounded skeptical and very, very judging which made Tony wince a bit. _'Wrong move'_.

"If you don't know, then it means we did our job right," Gamora spoke for the first time. She had stopped sharpening her sword, and now she was inspecting it, turning it this way and that. She still hadn't looked up at the three yet.

"And what were your names again?"

"Why is he asking that? We haven't told him our names yet," Drax asked confused.

"Exactly, we haven't," Rocket said, aggressiveness still very much present. Tony was tempted to let the game continue, but he didn't want a fight so early on.

"This is Star-Lord: captain of the ship, Gamora: former space assassin, Rocket: ex space convict, Groot: same as Rocket, Mantis: former employee of an evil planet (one of the things they saved the galaxy from) and Drax the Destroyer, I think his name says everything," Tony explained with a smile.

Silence greeted his words, before Rogers spoke. "I'm sorry, what? Evil planet? Tony, what are you-"

"Peter Parker is here," Friday interrupted right before the elevator opened with a _ding_ and Peter literally flew out of it, dangling from his webs and jumping straight in front of Tony and Quill.

"Mister Stark, it's so good to see you, May says hi. Adult Peter, I have a bunch of songs for you to listen to, I made a flash drive full of them, here!" the kid said, all in one breath after he took off the mask. It left _Tony_ wanting to stop and catch his breath. God, he needed to learn to breathe through his words every once in a while.

Rogers cleared his throat and Parker swung around, facing the others with an embarrassed flush. "Oh, hi everyone."

Cap looked incredulously at Tony, his hands balled into fists. Tony took a deep breath.

"Sit down, kid," he told Parker. He plopped down next to Rocket and Groot, looking apprehensively at everyone.

"What? Spit it out, Rogers, before you pop a vein."

"Really, Tony? A kid? You brought a kid into battle two years ago? Of course I could tell he was young and inexperienced, but I never thought you'd actually bring a minor to fight your stupid battles."

Tony bristled. "Stupid battles? Is that what you think the airport was? Or the entire Accords fiasco?" He laughed bitterly, "Actually, of course it is. Of. Fucking. Course. Because the idea that you might be wrong just doesn't sit right with you, does it? With any of you, for that matter," he gestured at the other two.

"This is not about right or wrong, Tony. It's about you endangering a kid's life," Rogers continued.

"Oh shove it, Cap. You think I didn't take every safety measure I could think about before I even thought of bringing him there? And are you even suggesting his life was in danger back then? Because from where **I'm** standing, it doesn't sound good for your case."

"You dragged him into something that had nothing to do with him, Tony. That's irresponsible," Rogers crossed his arms over his chest. Only now did Tony notice they had both stood up, glowering at each other.

"Uhm, do I get a say in this? Because I remember I consented to going to Germany," Parker piped in, his voice hesitant.

"Peter, stay out of this," Tony ground out, trying not to snap at him by accident. The kid made a zipping motion and stayed quiet.

"Just admit you're grasping at straws here, trying to come up with any reason to blame everything on me and ease your conscience, Captain Almighty."

"That's not what we're doing, Stark. But you _are_ to blame for a lot of things that happened two years ago," Romanoff said. Tony took an angry gulp of his drink, emptying the glass in one go, then slammed it on the coffee table.

"And what is up with drinking again, Tony? You have a kid here, for hell's sake," Rogers added.

"Get off your high horse already, Cap. Spare me. Half a glass of whatever the fuck won't turn me into an alcoholic just like a few good deeds won't erase the fact that you're a wanted fugitive who went against 117 countries. You know, I could just call Ross right now and have him take your asses to jail if I wanted to spare myself a headache. So how about we're all grateful I'm not that much of an asshole and can this argument right now, hmm? The kid came here to spend some time with his friends, not to watch and hear us scream at each other."

"You still haven't changed, Tony. You're still the same rich, spoiled, arrogant and selfish asshole from the Battle of New York."

"Hey, don't say that about Mister Stark!"

"Wanna say that again, Pretty Boy?" Rocket growled.

"I dare you," Gamora added.

"Tony's worth ten of you, Rogers. You had been his family before for years, but clearly you don't know the first thing about him," Quill said. He was clearly angry and ready to leap at the supersoldier and tear him apart with his bare hands.

"Oh, and you do? You've been here for what? A week?" Romanoff replied.

"We needed a day to know who Tony really was, so maybe you never really wanted to see the real him," Mantis said, her soft voice filled with anger and scorn. It didn't feel right for her to exhibit such emotions, even less on behalf of Tony, but he couldn't help the feeling of elation that arose inside him at the sight of all these people standing up for him.

"I think we should end this argument now unless you want the Hulk to come out and say hi," Bruce piped in, voice a bit strained. Tony snapped his head in his friend's direction and noticed the green starting to appear on his skin. Romanoff made as if to walk over to him but Gamora pointed her sword at the Russian and outright _growled_ at her. Tony rushed to Bruce's side, taking a hold of his shoulders.

"Hey, there, cookie crumble. You're alright, aren't you? My good old friend Hulk doesn't need to swing by just yet, so how about you sit down and I'll bring you a cup of that atrocious tea of yours?"

"Thank you, Tony," Bruce smiled gratefully at him.

"I think you should leave," Tony told Team Cap as he turned around to face them. "You've done what you came here to do, and have caused quite a bit of a mess. Bruce needs peace and calm, and you're anything but.

"It was good to see you, if only to give me some closure and help me end this chapter of my life and move on to other, better things," he smiled in Quill's direction. "So if you don't mind, get the hell off my property before I call the authorities."

With a lot of reluctance and many glares sent his way, the three exited the compound and piled in the Wakandan jet, then took off silently.

"Good riddance," Rocket grumbled.

"I was ready to cut that bitch's throat," Gamora supplied.

"I am Groot!"

"Thank you for the sentiment, Groot, but I don't think turning Rogers from the inside out with your branches would have been called for," Tony replied and the others looked incredulously at him.

"What?" Tony asked. "He said it, not me!"

"You...you understand him?" Quill asked.

"Uhm, you don't?"

"Are you kidding me?! I've lived with him for years and I still try to understand what the hell he's saying. How do you understand him?"

"I don't know, I just do. I had thought everyone did," Tony shrugged.

"Curious," Thor mused.

"Maybe there's more to Stark than anyone previously thought," Loki added.

"Great, now he's got another person to ramble to," Rocket said, sighing in exasperation.

"I am Groot!" Groot cheered, waving his little arms around.

"This is awesome," Parker whispered in awe.

"Everything is awesome to you, Peteroo. You're easily impressionable." The kid pouted, a blush on his face. "Anyway, what was that you were lying to Friday about? Physics homework, was it?"

"Whaaaa? I wasn't lying!" Parker sputtered.

"Save it for May, Peter. You know you can just come over whenever you want, right? No need to come up with an elaborate lie. You're always welcome."

"I..thanks, Mister Stark."

"Who wants pizza?" Quill asked, distracting everyone from the conversation that seemed to have shortcircuited Parker.

Everyone yelled their agreement, and soon the usual cheery atmosphere and bickering started again, making Tony feel at home once more, the Rogers events pushed far away at the back of his mind. Half an hour later Tony found himself with a lapful of Peter Parker, excitedly showing Quill the playlist he had put together for the adult, while trying to eat a slice of pepperoni pizza and talking at the same time. He looked around the room, taking in the sight of Loki, Thor, Rocket and Groot talking excitedly about their own stuff, and Gamora curled around Bruce, watching a video on YouTube with him while he drank his tea and ate his vegetarian pizza.

Tony didn't need the team anymore. He had everything he needed right here.

* * *

  
A week later the Milano was up and running, ready to be taken for a ride in outer space. With Shuri's help and T'Challa's vibranium it had been easy work building the remaining pieces and assembling the ship, getting it back to perfect condition. Rocket even said it worked better than before.

While Tony was proud of himself and the others for having finished fixing the ship, he was saddened knowing that now the Guardians would leave. They had promised to visit, of course, and Tony never expected them to stay on Earth for good since space was their home, it was their calling. But who knew how often they could visit and for how long? Tony would be left all alone again.

He told Peter the same thing when he woke up the morning of their departure with tears already in his eyes. Peter had panicked to see Tony wake up crying, thinking he had had a nightmare or maybe some kind of anxiety attack, but Tony's confession calmed him though he was saddened as well. Then his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Come with us then!" he announced.

"What?" Tony asked, baffled.

"Come on, Tony, you can come with us in space. There are plenty of heros here to save the day in your absence and we could leave a communication device with Peter in case your presence was absolutely needed. Plus, we'd have a way to check up on the kid."

"I don't know what to say, Peter.."

"Tony, be honest with yourself. How long has it been since you were last on a mission? Exactly, you can't even remember! The world won't perish if you're gone for a few months or a year. And we can come back often to see the kid, and for Gamora to see Bruce. Come onnnnnn," Peter begged.

Tony took his time to think about it, _really_ think about it. The idea of space still frightened him, obviously, but he also really wanted to spend time with his new boyfriend. Besides, Peter was right. Earth wouldn't drop dead if Tony Stark was gone for a while and he could talk to the kid and Bruce and visit often. He really couldn't find flaws in Peter's reasoning.

"Do it for your incredibly hot space boyfriend at least?" Peter batted his eyelashes at Tony.

"Hmm, you do have a point. But I'm going to need some convincing about the hot part," Tony grinned. Peter did as well, hearing the agreement veiled behind Tony's words and he nodded.

"That can be arranged," he said, pulling Tony closer and kissing him hard.

* * *

  
"Goodbye, Mister Stark," Parker said, smile wide and eyes just a tiny bit watery.

"Call often," Bruce smiled after he shared a private kiss with Gamora.

"Of course, you aren't getting rid of me that easily, Brucie-bear. And you, you listen to Aunt May, do well in school and try not to get yourself killed until I'm back, Peter. I'm serious."

"Yes, Mister Stark. I promise I'll be good."

"Keep an eye on him, please," Tony told Bruce and he nodded.

"Okay, team, get in. Time to leave," Quill announced then hugged Parker tightly and ruffled his hair. "Thanks for the music, mini me. See you in a few months and keep out of trouble. Be good."

Tony hugged Parker one last time, forcing himself to let go and waved at Bruce. He had already said goodbye to Thor and Loki when the brothers left a few days ago, but they had promised to swing by the ship when they had time. That axe of Thor's really came in handy.

With a deep breath and a smile meant to encourage himself more than anyone, Tony stepped onto the ship, nanotech suit attached through the arc reactor, and let the door of the Milano close behind him.

"Space adventures, baby!" Peter hooted from his seat at the 'wheel' of the ship. Tony smiled and took a seat behind Peter, watching as they took off, leaving Earth. Gamora squeezed his hand and smiled at him, then retracted it and began humming along with the others to the song Peter had already put on. Yes, this is where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, folks! Hope you liked it, leave kudos and a comment down below if you liked it, to say hi, yell at me about Infinity War/Marvel in general or to leave feedback on the fic.
> 
> I'm a huge nerd, so the memes, vines and quotes are entirely self indulgent. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @jarvis-ismy-copilot!


End file.
